


for better or worse [illustrated]

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bath Houses, M/M, naked canoodling, poolside pin-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	for better or worse [illustrated]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Better or Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182645) by [Kuraiummei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/pseuds/Kuraiummei). 



> The soft snore gave it away. Nihlus carefully, oh so carefully, shifted so that the head resting on his upper arm instead came to a stop against the curvature of his chest plating, inside the circle of said arm. If asked, his excuse would be safety. Saren was loopy enough that maybe-possibly if his head dipped underwater, he wouldn’t immediately wake up. He could, non-zero chance, drown if left to his own devices. 
> 
> So, really, Nihlus was just being the responsible party here. 
> 
> The quiet snore had paused as he carefully shifted, but once they were settled again it kicked back up. Something about sitting up as he dozed was giving Saren a minor, high pitched, _adorable_ wheeze at the end of each breath. Nihlus had to clutch his mandibles to his jaw to contain himself. 

\- [Kuraiummei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraiummei/pseuds/Kuraiummei)


End file.
